


The Interview

by ladyfeather



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba has another, less dangerous,  project with the magazine he works for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the AU I created in 'Successful Failure or a Failed Success'. Each time I write another episode of Ryuichi's and Akihito's relationship in this universe I will post it under this series 'New Beginnings'.

The Interview

 

Akihito was busy on his computer working with a series of photos he had taken while out on assignment. They really didn't have to do with the assignment he had been handling; those were already finished. What he was editing were some special scenery shots that had attracted his attention when he first inspected the area for the stakeout. It was late spring; there was lots of open space, a few large single trees, and plants in bloom. Having something to do other than just sit around and wait for the target to show worked as a distraction, which was often necessary to keep from looking suspicious. And this small park was an excellent place to experiment with the new camera.

Although he always carried a regular digital with him, he wanted to try the new one that he just had converted to infrared. Rarely did he get to indulge in leisurely photography while working. He had come early to do just that - get the shots he wanted. That way he wouldn't be so absorbed in his hobby as to miss his targets.

The images were breath-taking. With a click of the shutter you could turn a bright summer day into a snow-like image of winter. The color images were spectacular in their own way but Akihito preferred the black and white photographs. With the black skies and the stark white vegetation fighting for dominance, the sharp simplicity of the monotone images gave a whole new feel to ordinary scenery.

He had another camera already set up in his case to use when capturing the incriminating evidence of the targets. For those photographs he would be using a long range lens. Again, it was one more public official spending embezzled money on his latest girlfriend. They had been under surveillance for six months now. He'd already bought her a condo which they used as a love nest. The money that she'd gone through was nothing more than excessive greed on her part; if she wanted something she would cry to him and he'd offer her more money to calm her down.

All he needed was a few good shots of the two of them together entering the complex that housed the condo and - if he was lucky - even some 'action shots' from inside the condo, then this story would be a wrap. The park was built on a hill and the condo in question faced the park; neither one of them took any precautions to not be seen together, or even to keep any sort of privacy. This one was a piece of cake since they were quite lax in keeping the blinds drawn. He'd already gotten separate shots of the politician and the girlfriend entering the complex.

He wasn't completely certain but he thought he saw a familiar private detective following them too. Maybe the wife caught wind of the affair and was planning her revenge. Good for her. But there was another catch no one seemed to have discovered – the girlfriend had another lover. He had the proof but he'd keep it to himself for now. Possibly it could be used as another barb with which to skewer the official. Or maybe get the photos to the detective? That would make some interesting fireworks when the wife got them.

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito had long ago given up on trying to capture the dealings of the underworld bosses; too often it led right back to Asami, who always seemed to stop the pictures from being publicized. So when Akihito wasn't busy doing surveillance work trying to uncover the nefarious dealings of the elected officials there was another project that he worked on diligently.

For the past ten months the weekly magazine Akihito worked for, _On Target_ , had been doing a series of bi-monthly interviews with the largely unknown but highly influential 'behind the scenes' people who bolstered and improved Tokyo's financial profile, projected a positive public image for the city, and maintained Tokyo's charitable influence; all of which bolstered its popular image. All of these benefactors were in the upper echelons of the wealthy; most were recluses or very private people that kept to themselves. The editor had known a few of these people through business dealings with the magazine or the numerous charity events they sponsored that his magazine had covered and managed to get several of them to give private interviews for the magazine.

His ace reporter, Takaba Akihito, had a respectability that even the rich and famous admired. He had covered some of those charity events for the magazine and by his actions had gained a favorable acceptance by the upper class. Most of the tentative subjects he had talked with had only agreed if Takaba was to handle the interview. A few of the interviews had been done by another of the prime reporters but most preferred to have Takaba as the interviewer. Takaba's reputation from the other assignments he had handled added greatly to their trust in him. It had turned into quite a successful endeavor; the articles were well written and put to rest some of the less savory feelings some people had of the wealthy benefactors. The success of these articles caused more of these unknown important people to come forth and offer themselves for an interview. Being known as a philanthropist took the edge off being called 'one of those rich bitches'.

Takaba had been busy editing the latest batch of corrupt politician photos when he received a frantic call from the boss' secretary. It seemed that one of the interviewees called first thing this morning and rescheduled for this afternoon, and although it was a last-minute request she needed to know if Takaba could make it. Takaba said he was free and would be over as soon as possible to pick up the necessary paperwork at the office. He knew the boss left on vacation yesterday and everything was being handled by his secretary, who at this point seemed to be stressed and overworked. Knowing his boss he wondered how much he had dumped on her without full instructions. As Akihito entered the office he could see that the secretary was panicking.

"The paperwork is missing! It was a last minute appointment change due to scheduling conflicts on their end. The secretary called and was all apologetic but hoped that it could be handled today. They weren't scheduled for another month! They said that they are already in the hotel and any time will be fine. At least I remember where the interview is to be held; it's in the Imperial Suite of the… oh here, let me write it down for you. I don't recall the interviewee's exact name but I remember it was a female name –, Akari, Ayame, Ayano – something like that."

She handed the slip of paper to Akihito and his eye widened. It was the most luxurious hotel in Tokyo, complete with full traditional Japanese suites, including the Imperial Suite. "I know where this is and I can get there on time. Do you remember anything else? I prefer to have an idea of what to expect when I arrive."

The secretary was still flustered and shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no, but she was starting to calm down now that Takaba was able to take the odd change of schedule. "Well, good luck; this one seems to be a real hermit, more than the others. I remember overhearing the boss mention that they've never been interviewed before; they always declined any type of publicity. The odd thing is they were another of the people that specifically asked for you. I guess they read some of your other interviews and decided that you'd be fair in your article. Let me know how it goes, please? It's my fault that you're running blind on this one." She smiled so imploringly that Akihito gave a small laugh.

"Sure, I'll get back to you once I've finished. Maybe you'll have found what the boss did with the paperwork by then, and I can compare notes with what was written in the blurb submitted with what I discovered during the interview." He waved as he left the office, heading out to the interview site.

#=#=#=#=#

The hotel was luxurious beyond description. Entering the lobby was a step back in time. Everything was old Tokyo, the beginning of the Meiji era. Flowers and small fountains were tastefully scattered throughout the lounge area, as well as hand-painted silk screens depicting floral motifs. Seating was either plush cushions or elaborate carved wood chairs and divans upholstered in rich brocades. One could imagine hearing the jinrikishas3 passing in the street outside the windows or stopping to deliver their passenger to the hotel.

 There was a small formal tea room off to the side, complete with tatami mats and chabudai1 surrounded by silk zabuton2. You had to have a discerning eye but the tatami mats were of a man-made material, making them more feasible for use in a well-used area than the fragile, authentic tatami mats. The tea room was open to the public so it saw a lot of use, necessitating a good substitute for the real thing. As was appropriate, shoes were left by the door and complimentary slippers were waiting for customer use.

All the modern conveniences were deftly hidden in the most unique ways; rice paper screens, bamboo latticework, recesses that disguised the actual purpose of the area. Lighting was enclosed within bamboo and rice paper frameworks, with bulbs that replicated a small flame, giving the area a warm feel. Even the sign-in desk was done old style with a ledger and quill pen – that actually disguised a ball point pen – to be used by the customer to register their name and length of stay. The actual computer inputs were hidden under a second shelf and the monitor was flush against the back wall of the registration desk, both only visible to the attendant behind the desk.

Very little of the modern era was visible anywhere in the entrance area. The elevators were placed around the corner in a separate alcove, not visible from the lounge or registration desk. The only indication that they were there was the occasional _ding_ signaling the elevator's arrival.

As Akihito rode up on the elevator he examined the interior. It was high class all the way; there was a padded bench on the back wall, placed there for the convenience of their elderly or handicapped guests. The walls here were also painted with ancient Japanese scenes, mainly geishas in detailed floral gardens.

As he exited the elevator on the top floor he noticed that the extreme wealth continued up here. He couldn't afford even one of the ceiling-hung lamps that lit the wide hallway. The walls here were also covered with ancient Japanese scenes, but with a difference. The scenes here were of famous battles from the past; samurai versus samurai, stretching the full length of the hallway. He wanted to examine the walls but it was nearing the time of the interview. And he didn't know how this old lady would take his being late. Maybe he could do some photographs after the interview.

Focusing on the suite door straight ahead he willed himself past the fascinating artwork, although his fingers twitched for his camera. He adjusted his jacket and tie before knocking on the door.

A muffled voice called, 'Enter." Akihito wasn't sure but the voice sounded male. Perhaps it was a servant that couldn't get to the door at the moment. Pushing that thought aside he opened the door. He was standing in a small foyer with a shoe cabinet on the one wall. Exchanging his shoes for house slippers he silently entered the main salon of the suite, his eyes seeking out the person he was to interview.

When he finally focused on the interviewee his eyes went wide, he shook his head in disbelief, and suddenly began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into laughter the longer he stood there, and he was soon hardly able to stand straight. Tears began to form in his eyes and he placed his camera case on the floor before he dropped it.

The tall figure approached him, stopping just in front of him. "You find something funny Akihito?" The golden eyes glared at him.

Stifling another round of giggles he managed to squeak out, "You don't look like an old lady to me, and I should know that better than anyone." He then again fell victim to another round of giggles.

Asami looked confused. "An old lady? What did they tell you?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his silk handkerchief and offered it to Akihito, whose face was quite wet with his tears.

After wiping his eyes and unceremoniously blowing his nose into said handkerchief he started to explain.

"Somehow they lost all the paperwork that I usually receive for the interviews and all the secretary could remember was that the name was female. This is where I made the mistake of assuming that I was interviewing a lady." Seeing the evil look that he was getting he added, "Well, Asami **is** a girl's name."

Akihito went silent for a few moments and then realized what a perfect chance he had to learn of Ryuichi's past. "Wait, you wouldn't have been bullied about your name as a kid, would you? _Asami-chan?_ " He could not keep that sudden burst of evil from passing through his mind to his mouth and out – along with a giggle. He would have Ryuichi make up for all those unanswered questions that he had easily evaded over the past years when asked.

The fact that his last name was actually feminine never occurred to him. He was known by the name Asami Ryuichi, spoken to give the impression of a one word title rather than a name, and there was usually deep respect, power, authority, and sometimes fear that accompanied it. Once you met the man you never had the time to analyze the name; your thoughts went directly to his domineering presence; he commanded - no demanded – your full attention.

He had never heard anyone just use the Asami by itself; it was always Asami-san or Asami-sama, unless it was someone extremely close – like him – and then he wasn't thinking of him as female. Far from it – there was nothing feminine about the man, no matter how hard or where you looked on his body.

Asami was annoyed, and didn't try to hide that fact. "The interview is not to discuss my past. It is to establish my place in the hierarchy of the corporate world to the general public; to promote the good that I've done for Tokyo and Japan. I've been asked to do this to smooth over the negative thoughts that have started to become attached to my person lately."

"No, no. We do the interview my way, remember? All the others have been forthcoming with their pasts and you will too. If it's important I will use it; it adds strength to the human part of you, defines your character, and that's part of my rules. You should know that since you specifically asked for me. Or didn't you bother reading that part?"

Asami bristled at the comment. "I had Kirishima go over the rules and regulations. He said he found nothing unacceptable when he reported his results to me."

Takaba smiled. "Good, but as I told the others, if there are parts I uncover that are counterproductive to promoting the positive image I will leave them out. If the details aren't too severe I can word them that they give a different slant. This series of articles is strictly about promoting the wealthy philanthropists as people, and showcasing the good the rich do for Tokyo. And since you personally asked for me I am going to take full advantage of that fact: you are going to spill EVERYTHING. Let's start by answering my first question; who asked you to do this?" Takaba queried as he picked up his camera case and headed toward the finely upholstered carved wood divan to sit. He removed his recording devise and began to set up the equipment on the carved table that was placed before the divan.

Asami started to turn but paused as he was about to call room service. Leveling his gaze at Akihito he growled, "And if I ever hear that 'chan' from you again you will find yourself in a very cold bed where your sweet little hole will tighten up until you have a hard time just trying to use it for its natural purpose."

Akihito smiled gleefully. "You couldn't go without sex for a week, much less a very long time. I think I'd outlast you in that category."

Surprisingly Asami didn't reply to that remark; he only cleared his throat and glared. Changing the subject and answering very brusquely he replied, "Getting back to your question, Dr. MacKenzie suggested it, but that doesn't go in the article. He thought it would help. I'm trusting in you to make this work. That's why I insisted on you. None of our history is to be mentioned." He moved toward the desk and continued his call for room service, asking for a light lunch with barley tea for two to be delivered.

Akihito looked toward Ryuichi with a very serious mien. "You know I would never include our relationship in anything I write; that is no one's business." Ryuichi had put his trust in him, knowing that he wouldn't publish anything detrimental to the man Asami. He felt honored by this fact, and would do all he could to make sure that he wrote a superb article with which no one could find fault, especially Asami.

As Takaba continued setting up his equipment he asked, "How long do you have open for the interview? I have my stock questions but since it's the great Asami Ryuichi I have in my clutches there will be a few more questions added, extending the time normally needed for the interview."

I have a 10AM appointment at Sion tomorrow; I've rescheduled everything I had booked before that. That gives us plenty of time to finish the interview before we spend some leisure time in the bedroom together and order room service for dinner."

Akihito sighed exasperatedly and gave Ryuichi a look that didn't seem to agree with what he was suggesting. "We can't mix business with pleasure, you know that. This is my job; right now you are part of it. Maybe we can arrange something for later in the week when…"

Akihito was suddenly pulled up from the divan and into tight contact with Ryuichi, his arms holding him firmly in his possession, holding his face very close to his chest. The scent of the man was intoxicating; if he stayed this close for much longer the interview would be postponed, indefinitely. He looked up to see a smile on Ryuichi's face.

Ryuichi saw the look starting to glaze Akihito's eyes and smiled. "We're not mixing business with pleasure Akihito. We will do the interview first, getting the business part out of the way. The rest of the time we spend here in the suite is for our pleasure. We're just having both business and pleasure in the same location."

Ryuichi slid his arms down to hold Akihito loosely by the hips. "And I have the time now, and I know you do too. All you will do once we finish the interview is either go home or back to the office to work on assembling the final print copy of the article. We haven't seen each other for several weeks and I'm off to Italy for two weeks starting this weekend. That's why I changed the date of the interview; another month of waiting wasn't acceptable. I wanted to spend some time with you, even if I had to classify it as business. I've missed you so much." Ryuichi ran his hand through Akihito's hair, stopping to hold the back of his head tenderly in his hand and gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Akihito looked into Ryuichi's eyes and saw the honest desire there; the man was trying to make time in his busy schedule for him, something he rarely did before. And it wasn't that he was tempted only by the fact that they were in an all-amenities suite. He couldn't deny that he missed Ryu as much as Ryu missed him. He too wanted and needed some private time together.

Akihito relented, stretching up to give his lover a soft kiss. "All right, but not until after we finish the interview, and you don't sidestep the hard questions on me, nor deny the photographs I'll take. My reputation as a journalist is on the line here. There are a lot of people who are interested in you as a person. They've heard of you but want to know what makes you tick, what makes you human."

Shifting to business mode Takaba paused, placing one finger on his lips and gazed upward before continuing, "Since you've never given an interview before I guess we need to verbally negate the rough edges and aspects of your personality that seem to have appeared lately. Correct?"

Ryuichi smiled and allowed his lover to sit on the divan first before seating himself next to him, bracing himself to be interrogated.

#=#=#=#=#

Takaba started with the basics first: birthplace, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. Parents occupations: his father had taken over as CEO of the pharmaceutical manufacturing plants that his mother's family had owned. She had been the last of the family line and inherited the factories by default. The chain had expanded into Tokyo and their clientele spanned the entire Japanese territory. His mother had worked keeping the books and handling most of the financial paperwork. When Takaba asked where his parents were he admitted that both parents were both deceased, and after a pause added that they died from natural causes.

Takaba gave Asami a questioning look; he could tell by the hesitation and tone of his voice that the answer wasn't 100% correct. The statement didn't ring true to Takaba's experienced ear; Asami was hiding something but he would let it ride – for now. But when Takaba asked him about his schooling Asami sighed deeply, as if he didn't want to recollect this part of his life. He reached for his cigarettes, which lately he had been smoking less. As he finally relented and began to speak he managed to get an unexpected reprieve when room service arrived with their lunch.

A table and two chairs were moved from the corner of the room and placed in the center of the large open space off to the side. A table cloth and service settings were arranged before the serving cart carrying the food was placed to the side of the table. Even a small vase with flowers graced the center of the table. After determining that there was nothing else needed the two waiters left.

The main part of the meal consisted of a large sampling tray of sashimi, nigiri, and sushi with another tray of assorted pickled vegetables as side dishes. A pot of green tea was off to the side and cups were placed by each plate.

Both men ate heartily; Akihito hadn't realized how hungry he was. He had worked through the morning until he received notice about the interview without having had anything to eat. And with a tray of assorted seafood treats in front of him it was fortunate that Asami actually got to eat something. Asami knew that a starving Akihito was a dangerous person to have at a table laden with food, particularly if you wished to partake of the meal too.

The conversation had drifted from the interview to personal small talk between two lovers. Having been apart for two weeks left a lot of catching up to do. Even with phone calls every other day there was a lot they hadn't said to each other. The meal was pleasant as was the atmosphere and by the time they were finished they had caught up on each other's lives. Asami called for room service to remove the remains of their lunch and to bring a fresh service of tea. After everything was cleared he sat with Takaba and resumed the interview and lit another cigarette.

#=#=#=#=#

Takaba spoke first. "We were about to discuss your schooling; are you ready?"

Asami nodded in agreement but his facial features did not look pleased. "You were correct about my being bullied about my name. After the first year of no change in attitude from my schoolmates my parents were informed by my teachers of what I was going through and that ended my attending public schooling. My parents spent long hours at work so I was taught by private tutors until high school. They were live-in employees so there was little break from education." Asami paused and poured another cup of tea for the both of them.

"Once I started high school other problems arose. I had been placed in an escalator school. My parents were quite wealthy and some of the students took offense to that. I learned to fight quickly, but I did have to be careful. In addition to regular studies I had been trained in and mastered several of the martial arts. I had the advantage over those who challenged me and I needed to make sure that I did not severely injure them in any way, no matter how much I felt they needed it. In some cases I did cause a few breaks but nothing too serious. No one wanted to be near me, much less befriend me after the first dozen or so fights." Asami leaned forward to place the teacup back on the tray and light another cigarette.

"But there was one group that took an interest in my defensive skills. They were running a small drug cartel on campus. I had known about it but ignored it. I cared little for those that lived on the drugs and felt no remorse until they messed up their lives. They had done it to themselves and I couldn't respect these people. The group approached me wanting to hire my 'muscle' for protection while they sold their drugs. I turned them down of course but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They showed me their books, hoping that they could impress me with how much they made but I still turned them down. Yes they made quite a bit of money but it was a drop in the bucket compared to what was sitting in my personal bank account. They hadn't taken into account that I was one of those rich bastards that attended the school. But thanks to their persistence I considered dabbling in this illegal trade on my own, but not working through a school. I wanted to break them for what they were doing to children who didn't have the intelligence to protect themselves."

Takaba interrupted then. "So your avoidance of doing harm to children goes back that far?"

Asami nodded. "I've always been adverse to using children, which is what they were doing. Of course some of them were more than willing to take the drugs. Lack of any kind of home life was a major reason, but a few were just bad apples."

Takaba smiled. "I'm going to use this in the article, but I will not include your decision to become a dealer."

Asami looked concerned, and his brow furrowed. In a terse tone he asked, "I am going to be able to read and consent to what is written, correct?"

Takaba sighed loudly. "Did you even listen when Kirishima gave you the details for the interview? Or did you blindly trust him to take care of things? Oh, never mind. Of course you left everything to him. Remember, he found nothing to be concerned about; the answer is no; you just have to trust me."

Asami gave him a piercing look. "Are we going to continue or are you going to continue criticizing my judgement on how I accepted this interview?"

Takaba lowered his head in apology. "We will continue the interview without any more criticisms from me. Just remember you agreed to this; you will accept whatever I write." _But we will continue the discussion later,_ he thought to himself. He knew though that Asami was stressed, just by the fact the ashtray was soon to hit overflow.

Asami bluntly said 'Thank you' and continued with the story. "The family pharmaceutical chain was all too convenient thus I had them analyze the so called clean product the gang was selling. It was far from it. There wasn't anything additional in the drug that could kill, but the impurities were unbelievable; many were moderate allergens. I never did agree to do the brutish work they wanted me for, but they soon found they had acquired a serious competitor for their evening business on the city streets that they had to focus their attentions on, never realizing that it was 'the dude' they wanted as a bodyguard. I sold a cleaner product at a lower price and cut their outside business completely away from them."

Takaba smiled to himself and wondered if they ever did realize who had shut them down.

After a slight pause Asami continued. "This was also part of the problem I had to face when I went through my counselling. I never had close friends; I was never around people that interested me enough to make friends. And the scars of the early years in elementary school embedded distrust in any close relationships that anyone tried to make. As you can tell, my experiences in high school weren't any better."

Akihito had never delved too deeply into Ryuichi's less-than-legal dealings, but what he had surmised was enough to know that the lifestyle was as alien to him as being emperor of Japan. All too often when saw on TV or he read about some gangland war that had happened overnight almost always Ryuichi had come home in the wee hours of the morning smelling of blood and gunpowder. What he had gleaned from the little bits of investigating that he actually managed to do was that he never seemed to go after innocents; those that he dealt with were almost always shady, shifty, low class slime that more-or-less deserved anything they happened to run into, especially where Asami was concerned. No one crossed Asami and lived to brag about it.

Takaba decided to get up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind almost since he had known Asami. "Can I interview you, privately that is and as Akihito, about the less flattering parts of Asami Ryuichi?"

Asami leveled a sneer at Takaba. "Less flattering? Like the role I play in the underground? I don't think you really would like to know those details. Nor would it be safe."

Takaba felt the animosity in Asami's gaze. "Possibly, but I'm more interested how you went from lonely rich boy peddling drugs on the streets to feared crime syndicate leader. For my own personal satisfaction. When did you turn to the shady side of the business world? And why?"

Asami looked at Takaba seriously. "That is not necessary for this interview. But for your benefit, perhaps later, much later, and in private." His mind immediately went to the conversation with Dr. MacKenzie; he had urged him to discuss some, but not all, of his involvement in the underground activities. The doctor had insisted that it was part of developing a stronger trust between Ryuichi and Akihito.

Akihito smiled, happy to hear that perhaps Ryuichi would finally open up a bit with him. "I can't ask for more, and I consider that a promise." He watched as Asami walked to the side table to obtain an empty ashtray, leaving the full one in its place.

The conversation then drifted to his charitable efforts. Which ones were his favorites? Had any made an appreciable change in the status quo? How many did he support?

Takaba knew that most of the charitable events were actually a cover for meetings with various officials but Asami did believe in those charities. Asami refused to attend ones that weren't desperately needed by the general populace. Charities to end prejudice and abuse of any kind, child pornography, stalking; anything that dealt with alleviating man's inhumanity to his fellow man ranked high on his list. Life was hard enough without some bastard making it worse by targeting specific types of people. Takaba had attended some of those charity events as a photographer, so he knew exactly what type of charity he sponsored.

They continued to discuss minor points of interest in Asami's life while side-stepping the fact he was still the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. Neither one wanted attention drawn to the fact that he was supposedly available and on the market. He gave Takaba a generalized list of the legal companies he owned - everything from groceries to high-end fashions. He had stock in some oil companies but avoided financing nuclear power. The private research facilities he supported were still looking for safer ways to obtain power; this was another of his favored charities.

If anyone could portray Asami as a civic-minded citizen of Japan Takaba could. He knew the man like the back of his hand; perhaps he knew the details of the underworld dealings a bit less than one would expect, but he did know that they happened. He had covered most of the topics that he wanted to use portray Asami; the rest would be put together with bits he personally knew about the man, but the readers would never know that. He would make this one very special interview.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I must apologize for not getting this up long before this. I make it a rule not to post things when they aren't finished. I ask your forgiveness for my breaking this rule.  
> This was finished when I posted the first part, but I knew that I wasn't all that happy with the second part; I should have waited to post. I was in too much of a rush to post which intensified the problem.   
> Meanwhile I have been tinkering with part two off and on for the past four weeks. I finally refined it to a point that I accept it as finished. This chapter is unbeta'd.  
> I also found that I had left another story marked unfinished. I will work on getting that corrected also. Again, my apologies for my oversight.

They had successfully concluded the interview and both seemed to be happy with the outcome. Takaba was currently gathering his equipment and putting it away while Asami was waiting for room service to clear away the tea service they had delivered while conducting the interview. Takaba wondered if the interview would have gone as well if he had known in advance that it was 'the Asami' that he was about to interview. There was a subtle silence in the room but it was very comfortable; along with it was an air of expectation. Both knew that they would have some personal time together in a very short while, something both of them were looking forward to – it had been weeks since they had been together for any length of time. Over the past few months they had only been able to meet for a spare hour or two every few weeks. An overnight stay bordered on heaven for the two of them.

He could hear the soft rustle of Ryuichi's silk shirt as he came up from behind and put his arms around him. Combined with the unmistakable scent of his lover Akihito melted into that hold. He turned to face Ryuichi - he felt like he could stay here forever, nestled in the strong embrace. He too had wanted this for weeks; even just to be held in his arms emotionally soothed him.

Ryuichi looked down and smiled at Akihito. "I took the liberty of bringing along some toiletries that you might need. This may be a 5-star hotel but using your own personal items is better; I know that from experience. There's a small valise on the bench at the end of the bed for you; there's even a change of clothes should you want something more comfortable. You never were comfortable in jackets and ties." Ryuichi ran his fingers along the lapel of the jacket Akihito was wearing, adding "Though I will admit your taste in clothing has improved."

Akihito visibly bristled at the comment but inwardly he knew that Ryuichi was correct. Since his success had skyrocketed with the journal he had put a bit more effort into his outward appearance.

Ryuichi put his hands on Akihito's shoulders and pushed him away a bit. "You take care of your business in the bathroom. I have a few calls I need to make first, and then we can reacquaint ourselves." He gave Akihito a quick kiss on the forehead and released him, giving him a small pat on the behind and a shove toward the bedroom.

Akihito smiled, calling out over his shoulder, "I bet I'm done before your phone calls are. I know what a 'few calls' entails in your jargon. Just make sure you're ready to hang up when I get back out here." He then strode into the bedroom to see what Ryuichi had packed for him.

Ryuichi had not skimped on the toiletries. Rummaging through the valise he noticed that Ryuichi had even packed a toothbrush and paste, a bottle of his regular shampoo, and a packet of their favorite bath oils. After examining the clothes in the valise Akihito smiled. Ryuichi had evidently been thinking of having this kind of meetup after the interview for some time. The clothes had no labels; that meant that they were tailor-made for him by Ryuichi's private tailor, who just happened to have all his measurements on file.

The clothes were just his style. The black jeans would hug his body, just the way both he and Ryuichi liked. The long sleeved cowl-necked top was of a soft clingy silver grey jersey that would move with him like a second skin. The waist high jacket was of the same material as the jeans; plain and unadorned with only the metal zipper and a few silver studs that matched those on the jeans to break the blackness of the outfit. Upon further intense inspection of the contents of the valise Akihito smiled: what passed for an odd piece of cloth was actually a thong that had dubious coverage qualities. And it was of a material matching the figure-hugging top. It figured that Ryu would consider that as an indispensable part of his outfit.

When he had finished his business in the bathroom Akihito returned to the sitting room area; Ryuichi was just ending a phone call. "Just in time. I won't have to take your phone away from you."

Ryuichi smiled as Akihito sauntered across the room. "Like you could do that. You aren't big enough or strong enough to outmaneuver me for my phone."

Akihito smirked, much like Ryuichi did to him. "I can if I play dirty."

Knowing exactly what Akihito meant he smirked, silently wondering if he could actually do it. Rather than dwell on those pleasurable possibilities he changed the subject by asking, "Did you like the outfit I brought for you?" He had moved to stand in front of Akihito, his hands slowly sliding the bathrobe supplied by the hotel from Akihito's shoulders. His eyes took in the pale skin he had uncovered. Soon it would be brightly flushed with possession marks strewn across it. He couldn't resist placing a few kisses on that pastel expanse before him.

Akihito shivered at the touch, pressing slightly closer to Ryuichi. "It's very nice. You had it specially made for me? How long have you had this planned? Was this always to be a part of giving the interview, a reward for being so open so to speak?" His eyes sought out Ryuichi's, where the answer was quite plain to see. "Thought so…" and he nuzzled closer to Ryuichi's chest.

Ryuichi kissed the top of Akihito's head, giving him a tight hug. "Put the outfit on while I take a quick shower. I want to see you in it." Seeing the surprise on Akihito's face he added, "Please?" Running his hand up Akihito's side he suddenly pulled him close for a deep kiss.

By the time they had broken the kiss both were quite breathless. Akihito broke the silence and in a voice heavy with emotion he said, "Hurry up with that shower; I'm getting needy here," but he didn't release Ryuichi from his hold. He was secretly content that Ryuichi had so nicely asked; he was becoming much more caring in their relationship. They had been back together for almost a year now and his fears were diminished to a point as to be almost, but not quite, gone. Ryuichi had changed drastically; he had finally learned what love was all about and how to handle it. After learning of his childhood Akihito could see why he had such difficulties with their relationship for the first few years. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ryuichi's touch.

With a quick caress to Akihito's nether regions Ryuichi replied in a husky voice just above a whisper, "You aren't the only one who's wanting," and after a quick kiss slipped from Akihito's hold and moved quickly toward the bathroom and the shower.

Once showered he donned another of the bathrobes supplied by the hotel and exited the bath area to find that Akihito was sitting in the bedroom in one of the several chairs placed around the room. He had a drink in one hand, unusual for Akihito, but he didn't worry about it. He normally did that when he was anxious about something. But just by sitting there looking so calm and collected activated Ryuichi's sexual desire up a notch.

He moved to stand where he could watch Akihito. "Stand up and turn around, slowly."

He watched as Akihito very sexily showcased the new outfit.

"Very nice; I knew it would be perfect." No longer able to contain himself he grasped Akihito tightly, initiating a kiss that Akihito melted into. "Now take it off for me. Slowly; you know how I like it."

Akihito knew very well how he wanted him to take off the outfit. That was why the erotic underwear – he wanted a strip tease. They hadn't done this in quite a while; not since they had gotten back together. And Akihito was in the mood to tease his mate so he just tipped his head to the side, nodded, placed the remaining drink on the side table before he started the show.

He had turned his back to Ryuichi so he did not see him reach over to activate the stereo system that was wired into the bedroom as well as the rest of the suite before he settled into one of the plush upholstered chairs. As the music began he smiled; his hips automatically swayed in time with the music. Ryuichi had chosen well; the music was one of his favorites and he had often danced to it when they lived together, whether Ryuichi was home or not. If nothing else, the man had a steel-trap of a memory. In fact, this whole setup was well orchestrated by Ryuichi. When he wanted to enjoy his time with Akihito no detail was overlooked; this was a very welcome change from his previous habits.

He raised his arms above his head, alternately clapping his hands together and snapping his fingers in time to the music and the swaying of his hips. His eyes became mere slits as he merged with the music. It wasn't fast, but not exceptionally slow either; just right for putting on a show, and he was very much in the mood to entertain.

Several times he slowly slid his hands down his sides to glide backward to his hips and then up once more, fingers splayed before he gradually turned to face Ryuichi. His hands then followed his torso, his left wrapping around the side of his neck while the right made its way under the jacket. The hips still swayed while one could see the fingers massaging the body under them. Akihito's eyes were almost closed, making the moves very seductive.

Once more the hands were on the move, this time to the waist; he was still turning slowly, the hips still measuring out the beat. Once he had fully turned his back to Ryuichi the jacket was lowered to settle below his elbows, dropping the main part of the jacket to ride across his backside . He used the jacket like a towel, slowly moving it back and forth as if drying himself after a bath, adding an occasional toss of the head and a moan for effect. As he chanced a glance over his shoulder he could see that Ryuichi was definitely caught up in the pleasure of the moment. He loosed one arm from the jacket before he turned to face Ryuichi once more.

Ryu was very much into the entertainment that Akihito was performing for him. It had been some time since they had enacted this type of play. They both enjoyed it, and he wasn't sure who got the most pleasure out of it. Right now he knew that it wouldn't take much more from Akihito for him to lose control and escalate the mood toward its finale.

He danced over to stand in front of him, tossing the jacket to the side as he dropped to his knees. Again the hands roamed over the chest, now only covered with the soft snug top. The hands strayed a bit farther, now loosening the waist of the jeans and ever so slowly lowering the zipper and stroking the area for effect. After a few more gyrations he raised himself a bit while sliding the pant legs down to his knees before managing, somehow rather sexily, to remove the pants as he sat on the floor.

He slowly stood, once again moving in time with the music, his hips swayed eye level to Ryuichi. He watched with interest as Ryu's eyes followed every move he made. Moving slightly closer to Ryuichi in a most seductive way he settled himself on his lap, one knee on either side of the man.

He could feel the strong heartbeat of his lover as he leaned forward, slightly pressing against his body, and teasingly kissed Ryu. In slow motion he removed the shirt and dropped it to the floor.

Ryu could no longer keep his hands still. Slowly, lightly, he traced them up Aki's torso only to stop at his nipples. Spreading his fingers he allowed only his thumbs to caress the hardened nubs. He watched as his lover moaned in delight at the touches, knowing that he wanted more. A smile took over his face.

Encouraged by the touches to his chest, he pressed his lips to Ryuichi, seeking entrance to the warm cavern of his lover and finding it quickly given. Those large warm hands now roamed over his body, stopping at his hips to pull him closer, tighter. The kiss continued until Akihito could take no more. The bathrobe that Ryuichi wore had been pushed aside and now his hands ran along the washboard chest of his lover. The robe had also slipped open, no longer covering his lap, and Akihito could feel the hardened erection pressing upward; very purposely he moved his body against it. The front of his designer thong showed a large wet spot and an impressive bulge that threatened to escape the confines of the tiny piece of material at any moment.

"Now, Ryu, I want you…" he breathed in an erotic whisper, his fingers clenched on Ryuichi's shoulders. "Now…" came the repeated plea. Akihito moved to stand before Ryuichi and held his hands out to him.

Ryuichi clasped his hands and allowed Akihito to lead him to the bed.

Walking backwards Akihito continued and once he felt the bed behind him he sat down, dropping back to lie on the bed. He still held Ryuichi's hands and gently pulled him down to lie beside him.

That was all it took. Both men loosed their pent-up emotions on each other. Hands and fingers enticed reactions from their lover's body while mouths and teeth marked possession on the other. Bodies writhed in anticipation of what they each knew was coming. Somehow with all their movements in the bed they managed to actually rest under the covers with Akihito perched atop Ryuichi, grinding against his all too ready erection. The bottle of lube that Ryuichi had brought had rolled somewhere in the bed.

Then, to Ryuichi's surprise, Akihito raised himself up on his knees with the lube in his hand. After a few strokes of Ryuichi's swollen member with his lube-coated hand he lowered himself to ease the erection into his body.

Ryuichi gasped in surprise. "It seems someone did a bit more than shower. You always were unpredictable in our bedtime preparation activities." As Akihito continued to settle himself Ryuichi closed his eyes and moaned softly, reaching up and around to knead Akihito's butt.

Akihito had begun moving slowly, slower than Ryuichi wanted. But he also was flexing his inner muscles, adding to the blissful aggravation. He was alternately tormenting and enticing Ryuichi as only he could. With every contraction Ryuichi gave a small gasp, reeling in the pleasure from the action. He found himself unable to press back and force Akihito to move faster as he wished he would.

But soon Ryuichi could take no more and Akihito found himself on his back in the bed being pounded by his lover, both gasping and moaning in pleasure. Their ejaculation was quick; both had wanted this for too long and neither could hold back. Ryuichi dropped to Akihito's side and they both enjoyed the lingering emotions from the coupling.

After several minutes hands once more began to soothe and caress, leading to the beginnings of another round of sex. But this time it was at a more leisurely pace, each man concentrating on increasing the pleasurable responses of his partner. The hot passion had been sated, now they enjoyed generating as many reactions as possible for their partner's pleasure.

 #=#=#=#=#

They were both completely spent after their exhaustive sexual encounter; both men lie there, resting, recuperating, and restoring their energy and composure. Ryuichi was semi-sitting, his back braced against the headboard by pillows while Akihito was lying on his stomach, his one arm draped over Ryuichi's lap while the other cushioned his head. They had draped the sheet over their bodies, more for warmth than for modesty. They were still sweaty and heated from their love making. Ryuichi had lit a cigarette; that was about all he had energy for at the moment. Every so often he reached over to ruffle Akihito's hair.

Akihito linked eyes with Ryuichi; the man was quite at ease at the moment. He decided that now was the best time to ask his questions; with the mood he was in there was no better time than the present.

He took a deep breath before he asked. "Are you ever going to let me in on your past? You know everything about me, from when I was potty trained to when and where I stole my first car for a joyride. It bothers me that I'm completely in the dark about you."

Propping himself up on the one arm Akihito frowned and bit his lip before continuing. His fingers toyed with the hemline of the sheet. "Even just a little info would be nice. Every so often I feel I'm in love with a fictional character that never had a background history written for him. Sometimes it's like you don't really exist. Half of what I learned today with the interview was all new information to me. Sure, I knew little bits from being the reporter who did the write-ups on the charity events you attended and hosted, but the rest… I didn't even know about how you met Suoh and Kirishima. I thought you just hired them from some… er, underground employment agency."

Ryuichi looked at Akihito and laughed. The oddity of the statement made him a bit more comfortable discussing his past. "I haven't found a reliable underground employment agency, if there even is such a thing. The ones that recommend special personnel are all a bunch of pirates and cutthroats. Each and every one of them has a hidden agenda in everything they do."

Akihito returned the gaze, all seriousness on his face. "Then will you tell me at least a little bit? Could you tell me what your parents were like?"

Akihito watched Ryuichi's face darken; he wondered if he shouldn't have asked that question. But his reaction during the interview, when he said they were deceased, told a different story. There was a story there that Ryuichi didn't seem to want to share.

Ryuichi had contemplated telling Akihito about his family for some time, but every time he backed out at the last minute, not feeling secure enough to share that information. With all they had gone through together perhaps it was time to open up a bit.

"Their death certificates say natural causes; it was anything but. An underworld group tried very hard for years to get them to take a deal – basically they wanted them to sell the drugs to them for next to nothing. They refused every offer they made. They went off for a long postponed vacation during Golden week and never returned. They were found dead in their room, not a mark on them nor any signs of violence. Later, once I had some influence over the officials, I had the incident investigated my way. From the beginning I had a pretty good idea that it wasn't natural in any way and my search found the truth. They had been injected with a poison that the coroner 'conveniently' overlooked for a healthy price. I overlooked the fact he died of the same poison when we finally met."

Akihito realized just how different his childhood was from his. He had a family that rode him every time he did something wrong, but they loved him and let him know that despite his shortcomings. Ryu's family was too busy with work to watch their son, trusting him to stay on the straight and narrow, and before they could realize he needed their attention they were murdered. In a subdued voice he asked, "How old were you then?"

Ryuichi had a faraway look in his eyes, much like he was reliving the experience. "I was twenty, almost twenty-one at the time, and I inherited everything. The yakuza group had backed off while things settled down but I knew they would be back and that I would be the target. So I started looking for people of my own to counter their advances. The first item of business was to get myself a reliable bodyguard. I was still in college and there were avenues there to find most anything or anybody you wanted. That's where Suoh and I began. The same was with Kirishima; I needed someone trustworthy and skilled in finance to replace my mother and the work she did for the company; he was the ace in the accounting classes and the professors had high hopes for his future. A few others steered me to a reliable gun source and my future was born."

A quick glance toward Akihito and the concerned look on his face prompted him to comment, "There is no link between my getting revenge with the school punks and the incident with my parents, it was just an unfortunate coincidence. But it did force me to realize that I had to be sharp to stay alive, even if it meant being on the wrong side of the law. Being law-abiding didn't help my parents one bit."

A sorrow crossed Ryuichi's face after relating that. Akihito moved a bit closer to him and gave him a small hug. "I didn't mean to make you recall bad memories. I apologize for asking you that question."

Ryuichi ruffled Akihito's hair and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You couldn't help what happened, hell you were only what, eight or nine? And you didn't even know me then."

Akihito sighed. "But I did make you recall those memories. I didn't think you had that sad a past. I just thought you were a juvie like me that kept going on the wrong path."

Ryuichi gave a comforting laugh. "You had a carefree past, even if it was a bit checkered. You really didn't do anything too harmful, not like I wound up doing. By the time I had settled my grievances with that underground group I had a dirtier past than you could ever image. Let's just say there are no members of that group in existence today."

"How did you go from that to Sion?"

I still own the pharmaceutical company and I've kept it under my mother's maiden name – a rather common Japanese name - so there is no way to link the Asami name to it anymore. I've manipulated the company's transfer so that cannot ever happen. Sometimes aliases are a good thing."

Akihito wondered about that last comment but kept quiet. Ryuichi seemed to be in a talkative mood and he didn't want to interrupt him.

Lighting another cigarette he continued. "I started purchasing several nightclubs to use as a cover for the income that I was receiving from various sources, including the pharmaceutical company. Kirishima was of major assistance in setting this up. That man is a genius with figures and legality. And Suoh was left in charge of hiring any other muscle that would be needed. He could pick out a loser with his eyes closed."

Akihito nodded. "I know that I don't fare well when I try to cross him. He's a loyal guy though, I'll give him that."

"Due largely to their efforts my reputation with the underworld caught the attention of several groups looking for someone responsible and reliable to work with distribution of their goods. One deal lead to another and within 5 years I had most of the underground groups dealing with me, in various fields. That's why I don't have many difficulties with the larger groups - it's the smaller ones that are trying to climb the ladder using any way possible that are the squeaky wheels."

Akihito sat up and kissed Ryuichi. "That's enough information for me. I have the basics of how you became what you are today. Thank you for letting me see that glimpse of your past." He then flopped back down on the bed as his stomach growled. "I think we need some dinner. I haven't eaten since noon and it's almost 9:00 now."

With a smirk on his face Ryuichi snickered. "You seemed to be enjoying devouring me earlier on."

Akihito grumbled, " **FOOD!** I haven't eaten **food** since noon. Could you order us some dinner? Please?"

With a chuckle Ryuichi slid from the bed and walked to where the hotel phone was Akihito rolled to his side and watched. They had already had sex several times but there was just something about how Ryuichi moved - no man of or about 40 should look so good. Just watching the muscles clench and tighten as he crossed the room sent urges through Akihito's body. He had the feeling that Ryuichi was intentionally rippling the muscles across his back and without thinking he started slowly rubbing against the bed - the man could turn him on just by walking around naked.

Ryuichi glanced over his shoulder and startled him by saying, "Does watching me arouse you that much?" His smirk deepened as he saw Akihito's reaction to his words.

Blushing furiously at being caught Akihito stammered, "H-how do you know that I'm watching you? You can't see me, your back is to me."

"Of course I can see you and even more; I can feel your eyes following my every move." It wasn't a total lie; he could to some extent see Akihito's reflection in the corner of the dresser mirror. "If just watching my ass gets you hot and bothered, what will this do?" and he turned to face Akihito with a fairly advanced erection. "This is what knowing that you are watching does to me."

Ryuichi heard the soft moan that issued from Akihito's slightly parted lips. "So, are you proposing that we have dessert before dinner?"

With a sigh and without taking his eyes off Ryuichi's erection he remarked, "I think we've had enough dessert - let's save something for a snack later." He went silent for a few seconds then asked, "Do they have Kobe beef here? I think I've worked up an appetite for it. I've already worked off all the calories that are packed into that small piece of beef."

"If they don't I'll refuse to pay the bill," and he picked up the phone to order dinner. From the short time he was on the phone there must have been no problem ordering the Kobe beef.

After hanging up the phone Ryuichi walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "How about we take a shower and dress before dinner arrives? We can take care of your slight problem too."

"We need the shower but I'll wait and see about taking care of problems. Let me get my clothes together and I'll meet you in the shower."

But very quickly Ryuichi turned and pushed Akihito down in the bed, ravishing his mouth with his, and his hands roamed to all the places that turned him on. As he broke the kiss he replied, "Now you have a bigger problem to take care of. I'll start the water running - don't make me wait long," and he sauntered off to the bathroom.

#=#=#=#=#

By the time dinner arrived both had been sated once again, cleaned, and dressed to look respectable. But they had closed the bedroom door since that was a dead giveaway on what had been going on since mid-afternoon. While both had been enthusiastic in their lovemaking, they had been considerate and neither had any possession marks where they would easily show.

Dinner with Ryu anymore was a pleasant experience. Both men had learned to talk to each other, about neutral things and even a few personal subjects. Right now Ryuichi was having Akihito fill him in on all the assignments he had been on for the past month. Between the articles he wrote and the stakeouts on the less than honest politicians he was quite busy anymore. In return Ryuichi detailed the more minor points of his trip to Italy and where he would be.

They had just about finished dinner when Akihito asked if he would be anywhere near Venice and Ryuichi replied that he wouldn't be. Akihito frowned; that was the one city in Italy he would like to see, and with the way it was sinking there was less and less time to see it. He explained that he would like to see Venice and why to Ryuichi who gave him a concerned look.

"What if I arrange a vacation for the two of us to Venice? I can arrange for you to have an assignment there; since I asked for you for the interview I can tell your boss that you mentioned that you would like to visit Venice for a story. I'm sure I can get him to agree to it and I'll meet up with you a few days later. We can spend a week or so exploring the city. I'll even carry one of your camera bags for you."

Akihito dropped his chopsticks. They had never really gone on a planned vacation before, not that he hadn't wanted to. It was just that Ryuichi said he didn't have the time for such frivolities. "Could we?" The tone of his voice echoed the disbelief he felt of those words.

"Isn't this something I owe you? How many times had you wanted to go somewhere, even just a day at the beach or visit the zoo, and I always turned you down? I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up to you all that I had denied you. And I'm not just offering this for you, I would like to see Venice too. With you."

Akihito was overwhelmed with happiness and jumped up to give Ryuichi a hug and kiss. Between the two of them dinner was soon forgotten and whispers of words of love took main stage. First they called room service to pick up the remains of dinner but after that was done it didn't take long to wind up back in the bedroom, starting another round of love making that would soon tire them fully and lull them to sleep.

Ryuichi awoke first and was showering when Akihito finally roused himself. Aki knew that Ryu had an appointment that morning and their time was almost over. Creeping silently into the bathroom he managed to come up behind Ryuichi and surprise him with a hug.

"Need your back washed? How about the front?"

Ryuichi turned only to find his erection dueling with Akihito's. "Are you offering? I could give you the same service."

"That would be nice. We have little time left together, maybe a quickie for the road?" Akihito looked expectantly into Ryuichi's eyes.

"Maybe not too quickie." He pulled Akihito to him and caressed him gently. He didn't want to part but life being what it is wouldn't allow him to stay much longer. "I'll call when I can but it will be another few weeks before we can get together again. We have to make this meaningful - make it last until we meet again."

"You know I'm yours. Impress me."

And he did.

He kissed Ryuichi as he left for his appointment; watching as he stood with his briefcase and waited for the elevator. Ryuichi had arranged for one of the guards to come and pick up his things before checkout time; in the meantime Akihito went into the bedroom to change into the outfit that had been made for him. It fit him well, and it was of a styling that he preferred to wear, Ryuichi knew that well. He put his other clothes in the valise that Ryuichi had brought for him. After dropping the suitcase at his home he would stop at the office and give the secretary the lowdown on who it was that he had interviewed. It was sure to embarrass her that she had forgotten such an important interviewee's name. Maybe, if she was lucky, she had found the paperwork by now and he wouldn't have to embarrass her too much. Once that was done he would get busy and sort through the information and photographs he had and write the best interview he had ever written. Ryuichi would be pleased once he read it.

And maybe, by the time he got back they could make arrangements for their vacation in Venice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I became curious about the increasing use of WAGYU in fanfiction stories as the premiere beef in Japan. I've always known that Kobe breed of cattle was the best beef in Japan and possibly in the world. So I looked it up – here is the definition from the wagyu.org website:
> 
> _WAGYU - a Japanese beef cattle breed – derive from native Asian cattle. 'WAGYU' refers to all Japanese beef cattle, where 'Wa' means Japanese and 'gyu' means cow._
> 
> So, Wagyu is not the best beef, it is the quality beef available in Japan. Although by definition it includes Kobe beef it does not mean all the beef is equal. All Wagyu isn't Kobe but it is very good meat.   
> The title of best still belongs to Kobe, and probably always will.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chabudai: the low table often seen in Japanese homes.  
> 2\. Zabuton: the cushions placed around a chabudai for seating.  
> 3\. Jinrikisha: Japanese rickshaw.  
> The infrared image was taken by my brother, who is an avid amateur photographer.  
> You may have noticed the changing of the names from last to first - Asami to Ryuichi, Takaba to Akihito. This is intentional. If you go back you will find that the last names are used when the situation is business related. When the scenario is personal the first names, and nicknames, are used. I think it adds a depth of emotion to the narration. Hope you agree.


End file.
